The Hardest Decision
by The original original
Summary: Caroline has to choose will it be Tyler or Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this TV show or the characters. Neither do I have any involvement with them. This is just written from a fan's perspective. These are Caroline's thoughts as she is about to make one of the hardest decisions of her life. Her thoughts are rushed and confused so I tried to write it in a way that expressed this.

**The Hardest Decision **

Why... just why?, I can't comprehend what I see in him... but I do see something in him I see mystery and something different from always having to play everything safe. I don't want to always be the vampire who settles for less. NO stop it! stop thinking like this Caroline... its wrong Tyler's who your meant to be with forever and you know this.. but Tyler's.. I mean he's.. well he's not Klaus okay! Yes I said it, maybe its better if I don't lie to myself and just try to get past this. I think I like Klaus and there's nothing I can do about it I can hardly tell anyone imagine Bonnie or Elena's face. Ok don't do that Caroline. It's as though im in a movie and I have the angel and the devil sitting on each of my shoulders and controlling one half of my brain. just stay with Tyler travel with him maybe marry him one day and forget Klaus ever existed my angel speaks wisely and calmly into my right ear but as soon as I try to take this in the devil pushes her away and speaks loud and clear you don't want Tyler forever though do you and you know this... so go up to Klaus' house and tell him how you feel and block everyone else out Klaus is better for you. he Knows how you feel he can take you places Tyler never would be able to and he could give you a better life. I'm torn I don't know what to do but I have to hurry up and make a decision and stick with it for my piece of my mind. I get up and grab my coat, look into the mirror at myself and sigh heavily. I know where im going.

My first fan-fiction I don't know if it's any good. This is the first chapter if you like it leave a review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the great reviews! here is the Next chapter review if you like.

The cold nights air hits my face as I walk and walk and walk for what seems like hours I look at my watch 30 minutes has past. How has it only been 30 minutes? I start to see lights as I turn a corner, There it is, his house I look around at the lonely street, cars parked at every corner and large brick houses dimmed out for the night. The only light where I walk is that of the street lights. Theres silence all around except for the sound of my heels meeting the stony pavement beneath me. Am I sure this is what I want to do? It's as though im talking to myself. Yes I tell myself loud and clearly. I walk on confident as ever. I can't let my demeanor slip. I walk up to the front door and lift the ancient brass Lions head door knocker and with a wave of adrenaline push it back down to make a loud thud. I stand shivering in the cold waiting. Theres a click of the door and a slow creaking sound as it opens. A face looks at me with a perplexed expression.

"Caroline what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Klaus" I say my voice monotone and my head held high to look confident as I walk straight past him into the old house.

"come in" he replies sarcastically"

I walk into the house and look at him making sure im looking directly into his eyes.

"This has to stop, I can't have you ruining my life anymore, I wont have it!" I speak loud and slowly so I don't show any signs of stuttering or weakness.

"what has to stop" he's enjoying this I can see by his smirk.

"you"

He looks at me, his smirk turns into a frown and he turns his head to the side squinting his eyes.

"I'm going away... with Tyler and I don't want to see you again, all you're doing is trying to mess with my head well iv made my decision and I hope you respect that"

I look at his face he seems sad almost on the verge of tears I can barely look at him, I turn away and face the door.

"goodbye Klaus" I almost whisper as I put my head down and walk out into the night.

I gulp a unmoving lump is forming in my throat and the tears start spilling.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter its more like extra information to chapter 2 and hopefully chapter 4 will be a much longer as I have something planned for it ;). hope you enjoy this little installment though and as ever review! thanks.

I wake to the early morning sunlight streaming through my window its monday I leave with Tyler tomorrow. we decided it was for the best to get away from mystic falls and leave all the bad memory's behind at least for a while we didn't know how long we would be away but it would be a lot longer than your regular Vacation. I was feeling a little nervous now about leaving everyone but I suppose it's for the best. I finally pulled myself out of bed and my head started to pound, a painful reminder of last night. My pillows tear-stained and as I passed my mirror I notice the toll its took on me. Mascara streaks, Frizzy hair and red eyes... perfect.

As I go to grab some clothes from my wardrobe something catches my eye. It's a brown envelope next to my bed. I freeze. when my breathing gets back to normal I pick it up Caroline it has written in gold italic writing. I pull out the small piece of paper inside.

Dear Caroline

Remember what I told you?, he'll never be enough for you. I do respect your decision only because I know your playing it safe and that's what you do but one day somehow you'll find your way back to me and only then will you be the happiest you could be. I'll never let you go Caroline.

Klaus

There was something else in the Envelope. I pulled it out slowly, it was a handmade white horse figurine I noticed a word scratched into the back... forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is the 4th chapter and I want to say thank you again for the positive reviews!, This chapter took me a while to get it the way I wanted it. I hope you like it and id love it if you'd reiew!

Going through my wardrobe the perfect blue dress catches my eye and I quickly move it along on the rack and pick the dress I bought for the occasion, a silver knee-length glittered dress. Tonight was our leaving party Elena and Bonnie had organized and my emotions were everywhere I didn't know how to think anymore. God lately I had been a wreck! I laugh to myself at the sudden thought, I needed to cheer myself up! I slip my dress on and smile in front of the mirror. perfect I think to myself.

I apply my makeup and tame and curl my hair and im all ready to go when the doorbell rings. That should be Tyler. I rush to anser the door and unlock it. Tyler's dressed casual with a purple/black t-shirt black jeans and of course his black leather jacket.

"could have dressed up a little" I say eyeing him up and down a slight mocking edge to my voice.

"same" he replies looking at my dress then realising my bemused expression and bursting out into laughter. "im joking of course, you look great!"

I smile and join him on the walk to the car.

As soon as we enter a loud cheer erupts, everyone was already there to welcome us of course. I smiled and looked around at everyone seeing all the familiar faces Elena and Bonnie come rushing up to us.

"what do you think?" asks Bonnie a hopeful look on her face.

"it's too much!" then realising the disappointment on their faces "but its amazing" smiles all round.. that seemed to settle things.

The party was held at the school it was pretty nice for them to allow it really, but then again what was Mystic Falls without community spirit. The whole room was jewel themed. Glittered encrusted candles hung from the ceilings and small bowls were filled to the brim with crystals and jewels I had to admit even I couldn't have done a better job.

As I looked around at everyone here and made my way round people listening to their words of wisdom and goodbye speeches I noticed something... They were here. I see Rebekah first she looks at me knowingly then looks to Klaus who is looking straight at me. I drop my head and walk past them. Tyler must have seen them because he walked straight to me.

"hey, are you ok?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"sure im fine, why wouldn't I be" I replied trying to force the biggest smile onto my face.

"no reason" his voice is hushed as he looks at the Mikaelson's.

"you know what its a little warm in here and all these people are driving me mental" I joke "im just going outside for a little fresh air I smile and begin to walk towards the door before he could even anser.

I got out of the school and walked onto the grass and leant on a tree inhaling the nights fresh air. The breeze felt good, it was hot inside but I had to get out mainly for my own sanity.

Klaus looked... stunning, there was no denying it. he wore a black tux he had certainly dressed up for the occasion it made me a little embarrassed for Tyler everyone looked like they had tried to look their best... everyone but him. it was embarrassing for me as well. Whenever I looked at Klaus it brought back the same feelings, the butterfly's in my stomach and my heart started to beat faster and faster. even just thinking about him. That's when I heard the footsteps. Thinking it was Tyler I gave a little annoyed grunt.

"I told you I just wanted some fresh air, im not going anywhere!"

"well first things first you didn't tell me anything" that isn't Tyler's voice. I spin round to see Klaus standing looking at me the same way that had taken my breath away at the dance. "and secondly you are going somewhere" there was a pause "and that's the problem"

I sighed "I know" there was no point hiding it anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! here is chapter 5, it's not very long but one major decision is made which will change the plot. I hope you like it and of course review! because I love it when people review! :) thanks!

As soon as the words were out my mouth everything made sence. I didn't want to be with Tyler anymore, I didn't feel the same way about him that I did when we started dating. He had changed... and so had I. if there was anyone I needed to be truthful to it had to be myself.

Klaus had stopped dead at my words he knew what I meant and from the look on his face he was expecting much more of a fight. His eyes gleamed and he looked the happiest id ever seen him. although a slight expression of doubt was present.

"You really mean that?" he asked hopefully

"yes, I know what I said to you that night at the house but the truth is" I paused hesitating for a second, then opened my purse and pulling out the small white horse figuring. "this means something to me, this means more than anything to me, you mean more than anything to me" I held out the horse.

"you mean more than anything to me" he relied and I knew just from those words he really meant it. "don't go with him Caroline, come with me we can go now!, get away from all of this, you know you don't love Tyler so whats stopping you?" He was walking towards me now.

"What will everyone else say?" I ask worriedly

"that's your biggest weakness you know" he said a hint of disappointment in his voice. "who cares what people think!, this is your life you live it the way you want, do you want to spend the rest of your life unhappy forever knowing you made the wrong decision?"

"no" my eyes fell to the floor. "but I cant just leave everyone without telling them where im going, they'll worry"

I could tell Klaus could understand straight away "but your going to come away with me?" his eyes lit up and so did mine, I was really doing this really following my heart and... my head, everything was clear now, I hadn't been this happy in a long time and why shouldnt I be happy? everything iv been through I deserve some adventure and some real love in my life. oh my god... I love him. I love Klaus! my face brightened and i smiled.

"im going to come away with you"


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapters also small and it doesn't involve any Klaroline scenes (sorry!) but I havent had loads of time to write a longer chapter and there will be much more Klaroline next chapter, anyway I hope you like this, and as always review! :), thanks.**

* * *

I burst through the door and grabbed my already packed cases, I couldn't face telling my mom... not to her face anyway. I opened the one of the kitchen drawers and got out a note pad and started to write:

Mom

Iv gone away for a while, not with Tyler. With Klaus. I understand that you'll think im making a big mistake but I know what I want and you have to trust me, I know he wont hurt me, he care about me Mom. I know I let Tyler down but there just wasnt anything there anymore and I cant live like that, he's changed now. I don't know how long ill be gone but I will visit you. I don't want anyone to come after me. Tell everyone im sorry that I couldn't say goodbye personally but I just had to get away. You've always been there for me, so please just trust me I know what im doing. I love you mom.

Care xxx

okay i think to myself smoothing my hair out of my face, now what do I do about Tyler. I told Klaus I'd meet him at his house in an hour and I really dont think I have enough time anymore, i pulled off another piece of paper and began to write again

Tyler

No matter how much we try this relationship just isn't working and we'll never make each other happy. Going away together just wasnt a good idea and im sorry for going along with it for so long. I hate how this has ended and im sorry that I couldn't talk to you in person but I just have to get out of Mystic Falls. The trip im taking will help clear my head and help me get my life back on track. I know this letter isn't much but I want you to know that I did love you Tyler. I loved you so much but things change, people change and we can't carry on making ourself's miserable like this. You'll meet someone one day, someone you really love and you'll be happy and one day you'll thank me for that but until then I'll understand if you hate me. I'm just trying to do the right thing.

Caroline

I placed my Mom's letter on the counter, made sure I had everything I needed. I put Tylers's letter in my bag. I walked to Tyler's house and put the letter down by the door. I wiped my already streaming eyes and took a deep breath. this was it a whole other life was waiting for me now. I smiled and thought about that for a second. I'm finally going to get the life I always wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry I havent updated for a while but iv been a little busy lately. This is the scene leading up to the road trip which of course will be true Klaroline style!, hope you enjoy this chapter. And as ever.. Review! :)

I made my way to Klaus', my heart was beating and my head is spinning, but for all the right reasons. I smiled to myself, why do I feel like the luckiest girl in the world?... that's probably because I am, I let out a chuckle. I wonder what he'll say when he see's me again, how he'll react. My stomach is filled with butterfly's... god... I feel like im 5 all over again having my first crush. I think back to all the times he's made it known how much he likes me or "fancy's" me and I put him down... the pain of denying him was unbearable but I put on my bravest face, now I finally don't have to do that.

I walked along the pavement in front of the manor type house and saw him stood by the car, he looked as handsome as ever.

He caught my eye from across the car, his face was full of disbelief.

"you really showed up"

"of course I did!" I said smiling up at him. "so where are we going?"

"that's a surprise" he gave a sly smile and opened the car door for me.

"where driving?" I asked giving a pretend horrified look.

"for now"

"no, you have to tell me where we're going now" I laughed. "im all exited!"

"well you'll have to stay that way until you find out im afraid"

"ok" i reluctantly gave in and slammed the door shut.

as he went to start the car he looked at me "and you sure?... about all of this?"

"iv never been more sure of anything in my whole life" I sighed "a whole new beginning, just you and me"

As I said that a look of pure happiness crossed his face and he smiled.

"and that look just made me even more sure" I laughed.

"ok don't get too cocky" he laughed back

as we drove out of Mystic Falls I looked out at my window and saw all the bad things flash by and i was leaving them behind.

We drove down the street next to the school and that's when I saw them, Tyler stood with the letter in his hand and Elena stood beside him. I felt a pang of hurt flow through me, hurt for the look on their faces, hurt for everything I was putting them through. I put my head down and looked away to see Klaus looking at me, he had noticed. He didn't say anything but rested his hand on mine in my lap as we carried on down the street into our journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this and as always review!

The car hit a bump in the road and jolted me awake. The morning sunlight was streaming through the window.

"Morning love" said Klaus smiling at me.

I looked at my watch, it was 9am.

"morning" I replied with a frog in my throat. I sit up and clear my throat.

"I mean morning" I said in a much clearer voice and smiled back.

"that's better" he laughed

He saw me gazing at the blue sky's and green fields "beautiful isn't it?"

"yeah it is, where are we?"

"not saying"

"why not?" I asked frustrated.

"you wanted an adventure remember, well im giving you one"

I didn't want to but I smiled up at him, a shy and loving smile, then I cleared my throat once more and finally said "fine"

He smiled forwards towards the road and kept on driving "I still can't believe you're doing this"

"neither can I yet" I laugh "but im kind of stuck now, im in a car with you half way to no where"

he smiled "yes you are" he turned to me and stared into my eyes then broke the stare to concentrate on the road.

I rested my head back on the window and drifted off into my own dreamworld, imagining where we were going, what we would see and before I knew it I was drifting into unconsciousness again.

When I woke up again it was around 3pm, how I managed to sleep that long ill never know, we were pulling up into what looked like a deserted warehouse, ok this was beginning to feel a little creepy, but as we turned the corner the front building was fully lit up. And that's when I saw the huge private plane.

"Oh my god... This is yours?"

"yeah, had it a while now"

"things like this just come easy to you I suppose"

"I suppose they do" he gave a sly but polite smile, parked the car, and got out. but before I managed to open my door he was opening it for me and reaching in for my hand.

I resisted at first.. out of habit I suppose, then I placed my hand in his and he gently guided me out of the car.

he kept hold of my hand as we walked up the plane steps and the engine started to roar... this was all sinking in now.

The plane was of course first class and state of the art. Klaus showed me to our seats... we could have had any seat so this to me was pointless but I had to admit.. cute.

"talk about luxury" I say looking around the plane.

"only the best... especially for you"

I laugh and all of a sudden the plane starts to move.

"I don't really like take off"

"you're a vampire and you get scared of a plane talking off" he mocked

"yes!, yes I do, see I have my humanity"

"ok no need to get touchy!" he rolled his eyes, smiles and sticks his hands up in defence. Then he looks at me seriously and offers me his hand again "im a good comforter" he smiles and I take his hand as the plane slowly takes off.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I haven't posted for a while, I'm sorry! But I'll be writing allot more soon hope you like this chapter I know it's only small but it's more of a link chapter the next one should be considerably longer, I love reviews and remember to Favourite and follow if you want, Thanks for reading

As the plane crashes to a halt on the runway and I look out the small window at the beautiful view I'm stunned and relieved it feels like we've been in the air for days, it seems we're on the top of a mountain somewhere, where? ... I have no idea but I plan on finding out.

"So where actually are we?" I ask turning my head to look at him.

"France" he smirks

"France?" I repeat with an inquisitive but exited tone

"Yes, is that ok?" he furrows his brows a little into a worried expression

"Of course it's ok!" I smile

Klaus jumps up and collects our bags and offers me his hand then leads me to the planes door.

"Welcome to France love" And I cannot help but smile.

He leads me off the plane and to a car waiting for us, a driver gets out to take our bags and load them into the back then opens the doors for us, we get in and I realise I still have the smile on my face so I try to hide it to stop me looking like a complete idiot.

The car starts up and before I know it we're dipping down a long motorway, the sun is blazing in through the car windows and the warmth feels reassuring almost like its confirming I made the right choice to be here with Klaus. I look at him and find him staring at me.

"I still can't believe your here... with me"

"Seriously if you don't shut up ill leave" I laugh

"I know... I'm sorry it's just..."

"I'm here and your here and that's all that matters" I cut him off

He smiles and carries on "anyway we should arrive soon"

"Arrive where?"

"You'll see" He has the same sly smirk on his face as I make a loud over exaggerated exhaling sound and shake my head at him.


	10. Chapter 10

hey everyone here' s chapter 10 I'm starting chapter 11 straight away so that will be up very soon, hope you enjoy. As ever let me know what you think by reviewing and fav and follow so I know to write more, thanks! :)

The car turns the corner into what looks like a meadow with dotted blue and red flowers here and there... where is he taking me, the sun has started to set and the sky has turned a pinkish orange colour reflecting off a old looking house, old but beautiful. It's white sandstone with vines entwined down the side highlighting its rustic traditional style. The car drives into the driveway and finally comes to a stop. Klaus opens his door quickly coming to my side and opening my door. I continue to gaze up at the house.

"I told you didn't I" he murmurs close to my ear watching me intently

"you told me what?" I ask

"the world is full of beauty"

I smile as I remember the scene that took place in my bedroom and my sudden realisation of what this man would do to be near me.

"and you were certainly right, well at least France is" I laugh nervously looking up to see him still watching me with a huge cat caught the fish grin.

"anyway who' s house is this?" I ask

"a friend's"

"you have friends" I ask with a mocking shocked tone to my voice

he laughs but confirms "yes Caroline believe it or not, I do" he takes my hand and leads me up to a large white wooden door and all of a sudden I feel nervous. The door opens and a woman with long dark chestnut hair, a pale face and red plastered on lipstick opens the door spots Klaus and grins at him.

"Klaus!" I notice straight away the American accent...so i don't need any French thank God.

"Scarlett" he nods a polite greeting his voice a little cold I would say "Mark is expecting us, I'm here with Caroline" he gestures towards me, and all of a sudden her grin and composure slips as she looks me up and down with a glare.

"MARK!" Scarlett shouts behind her, and soon a dark haired man with equally pale skin and very petite features arrives at the door.

"Klaus" he greets him with a full on bear hug "so I take it this is the lovely Caroline" he carries on also pulling me into a embrace. I smile warmly at him, I think I like Mark I'm not so sure about Scarlett though, she stands in the corner watching us.

"Mark and Scarlett are brother and sister I met them a while back now" Klaus turns and mutters almost as though it were an explanation. I nod still feeling Scarlett's glare never leaving me, seriously what is this girl's problem. I look up to see Klaus glance up and catch Scarlett's eye he shoots her a look... a warning look? what's all that about.

Mark seems to notice also but from his expression he understands

"shall I take you on a tour of the house Caroline?" he smiles again reassuring me.

I thought Klaus would do that.

"sure, you have a very beautiful home"

"only the best for us Thomson's" I giggle and Klaus rolls his eyes, I've never seen him so laid back.. so friendly with anyone well except for me of course.

Mark leads me out of the room and through a corridor, that's when I realise Klaus isn't following.

I stain my hearing and just happen to catch

"we need to talk" it's Scarlett

"yes, we do" Klaus snaps back at her before I turn a corner and I can no longer hear them. what the hell does that mean?!

John shows me around every room of the house though I think he can tell I have other things on my mind now... just who is she and why does she want to talk to Klaus my head is swimming with all these unanswered questions. As we turn back into the living area Klaus looks annoyed his earlier good mood has vanished, Scarlett is sitting in the corner of large U shaped sofa.

"everything ok" Mark asks the two

"perfectly fine" Klaus grins up at me just as Scarlett rolls her eyes and storms out of the room.

"come, let's go for a walk" Klaus jumps up and takes my hand.

we leave the house into the inky blue shadow of Paris the house is set in amazing grounds and it even has its own river cascading through the meadow, Klaus bends down gently not letting go of my hand and with his other hand picks me a bright yellow flower then pushes into my hair behind my ear.

"beautiful" he whispers under his breath and I know I should be happy but the questions on my lips and I can't stop it

"why did she want to talk to you?" I ask a little more sternly than I had meant to

He frowns for a moment then stops ans turns to me.

"Me and Scarlett have a past" I freeze this is what I feared.


	11. Chapter 11

hey everyone this is really short I know but it's something to leave you with before I go out to college, as ever review, favourite and follow! :)

"oh" I step back out of his reach as he eyes me worry sketched onto his usually smooth as stone face.

"please don't be like that, she means nothing she's just a fling off a long time ago"

A sudden sweep of anger overtakes me

"why did you even bring me here Klaus?" I ask almost spitting my words.

"I didn't know she would be here, she's usually away, she only comes to visit and it's never usually this time of the year"

I carry on scowling at him.

"do you honestly think I would of brought you here if I knew?"

"why even risk it?" I take another step back as he takes one towards me.

"I know I was stupid, but I wanted to bring you somewhere that meant a lot to me, you've took a big risk in letting me in and I want to show you that you haven't made the wrong decision"

"well your doing a great job of that" I snap sarcastically.

He raises his brow and looks genuinely shocked and a little amused.

"is me being mad at you funny?"

"well its certainly one of the reasons why I like you, you take no prisoners" he grins at me his full on child like grin "we're more similar than you would care to think Caroline"

I scowl at him once more before finding my voice again "well that's a depressing thought"

he laughs and then turns serious again, honestly it's amazing how quickly he can change.

"but I do mean it Caroline, she doesn't mean anything and she should be gone soon she never stays long"

I nod my head but say nothing.

"come, I want to show you something" he takes my hand once more and leads me down through the long green grass over to a small clearing.

"are you ok?" he asks as I try to keep up without falling head over heals in the grass.

"yeah I'll make it" I smile up at him and take a moment to take in how the moonlight hits his face, he's far too perfect... well on the outside.

once we are at the clearing, I look up.

"wow" I'm lost for words.


	12. Chapter 12

hey everyone, so here's the next chapter its short again I know sorry but ill try write more as soon as I can, please review (I LOVE reviews) and fav and follow :) thanks for reading!

All i see when i look up is dozens of fairy lights, light pink, baby blue and white shining in the dusk.

"when did you do all this?" I ask amazed.

"its been planned" is his short and overly happy reply.

All my fears about Scarlet dissapear and as i take in my surrounding a little more i realise theres even more flowers here, poppy's and roses scattered and growing up from the long fresh grass.

"its beautifull" i manage

"im pleased you like it" He grins clearly happy then from no where a the sound of guitars and a beautiful voice croon, I know this song... give me love.

"our dance" these next two words bring everything back this was the song playing at the Michaelson ball... this is the song we danced to.

Klaus offers me his hand and i gladly take it, he pulls me into his arms my hand resting on his shoulder and we dance, iv never felt more connected to someone its almost as if he's communicating something to me. He's an excellant dancer... years of experience i suppose. we stay silent i notice he hasnt took his eyes off me the whole time.

"what?" I grin up at him

"your beautiful"

"well your ok yourself" I reply feeling myself blush... why am I blushing I never blush.

he laughs at my remark and I take the time to appreciate his boyish laughter... you wouldn't think he was a thousand years old. All the times I'd felt scared in his presence melt away right now I'm not sure I could be with anyone safer.

"no one gets to see this side of you, do they?" my question was actually more of a statement.

"no one except you"

"oh come on I bet you've done this with tons of girls, swept them away to some exotic land" I tease but even as I say the words it hurts and I hope and pray he hasn't.

"no actually I haven't, but I get how that's so unbelievable but then again I've never met anyone like you before"

"anyone like me?" I ask

he cocks his head one side "you don't realize how wonderful you are, do you? I've never met anyone who caught my attention like you"

"ditto" my reply makes him smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey so here's chapter 13 or you could call it the rest of chapter 12 really the reason these chapters are so short is because I'm typing them up on my kindle and it doesn't save properly if they are too long so I will try to update more to get rid of that issue but anyway hope you like this little instalment and as ever review, fav and follow :) Thanks for reading.

* * *

we're back inside the house and Scarlett and Mark arnt around thank god. I realize that Klaus hasn't let go of my hand yet. Our bags are waiting for us in our rooms on the second floor, this house really is beautiful each room has a different feel to it. Klaus finally let's go of my hand to allow me to unpack in my surprisingly modern room as he goes to his. My room has a king sized bed covered in white silk sheets and gold velvet cushions that looks so good after all the travelling, the ivory walls are decorated with oil paintings of roses and Lilly's and above the bed hangs an oversized ornately carved rustic clock. A dark wood door at the end of the room matches the beams on the ceiling and huge bay windows overlooking the amazing grounds. The door also holds my walk in wardrobe or so Klaus had told me so its safe to say I'm in love with the place. after everything is put away I hear My door creek open expecting it to be Klaus I call out.

"this room is amazing"

"yes, it really is something isn't it"

I freeze, that isn't Klaus the words are spoke with such harshness it stops me in my tracks, I compose myself and make my way back into the bedroom

"Scarlett I wasn't expecting you"

"I can see that" she half smiles.

"anyway is there something I can help you with?"

"shouldn't I be asking you that, seems though its my house" she smiles a sickly sweet smile and raises one overly waxed eyebrow at me, so its going to be like that is it? well I can give as good as I get.

"I though this house was marks house?"

"no, its both of ours" she snaps

"oh,well did you need to speak to me" I ask desperate to get away from her and her glare

"yes, I have a few things to say to you" her glare is now glacial "look I dont know what Klaus has told you about us, I dont even know if he's said anything but the thing is we will be together any day now especially as he's back here" she cocks her head to one side and her sickly sweet smile returns "after all he never truly got over it when I left him"

what she left him?! I don't let her see how much she gets to me

"listen Scarlett if Klaus wanted to be with you right now then I wouldn't be here, but I am so I suggest you get used to it" I return her sarcastic smile turn on my heel and head back to the wardrobe room and slam the door behind me and let out the breath I'd been holding in.

What was I thinking there was always going to be baggage when it comes to Klaus but I wasn't expecting this what the hell was he thinking even bringing me here?! did I even make the right decision coming here. I dont know how much more of this I can put up with.


	14. Chapter 14

how the hell did he expect me to deal with all this... not knowing what else to do I reverted back to my old ways and ran heading down the artful corridors, spindly staircase and out into the fresh cool night air it hit me as harshly and Scarlett's words but this was a little more welcoming. I picked up speed hoping maybe I could hide for a while then slightly laughing to myself as I realised Klaus was a expert at finding people on the run then frowned at the realization that all too soon he would find my room empty. God I didn't know what was wrong with me lately this all seemed like a perfectly good idea a while ago like I had my whole life figured out and I was finally making the right decision but at the end of the day Klaus had been making mistakes for so long and I'm pretty sure bringing me here was a Huge mistake that I just wasn't sure if he could stop anymore. every corner I turned I grew more anxious thinking I would find him standing there he had quite a big track record of turning up and surprising me after all however much I wanted him to be mad I couldn't be mad at him for something he had done years ago... right? no yes you can, you have every right! he brought you here fair enough he didn't expect to see Scarlett here but he knew it was a risk and yet he still brought me to this place... knowing that girl was going to be where we were... knowing what they probably done, what I knew about there past... or what I didn't know I wasn't sure which was worse. I felt a lone teardrop escape my eye and fall onto the lush green grass beneath my feet I had wandered and I wasn't sure where I was I looked around in a panic and could only see tree's and the darkening nights sky I wasnt sure what time it was but it must have been pretty late by now I turned then bumped into something, stopping me in my tracks I startled and instantly pushed into the person in front of me hand around there throat.

"easy there love"

"Klaus!, you scared me!"

"well if you didn't run out on me we wouldn't have to"

"sorry... I needed some air"

"what did she say" his voice was soft but had a menacing undertone.

"nothing" my brain to mouth function wasn't working right now, it's far too late and cold and to be honest I couldn't be bothered to speak anymore.

"tell me" his words came quick and fast and made me back up a little, his demeanour changed and he put a hand on mine at my side ans smiled reassuringly "sorry, old habits die hard"

I gave him half a smile "I'm fine lets just go back ok?"

he seemed to think about it first before taking my hand and leading me back towards the house.

he lead me to my room and told me where he would be if I needed him for anything to which I gave a simple nod of the head in a half hearted reply. he turned to leave the room but before he got to the door he abruptly stopped and turned he hesitated a moment before making his way over to the bed I was sitting on he lifted his hand to one of My cheeks then kissed the other

"goodnight Caroline" before I could even reply he had already left.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep at night, I'm not sure how many times i startled awake wondering where I was. when i did finally drift i dreamt of leaving mystic falls our journey, the house and its inhabitants ...one in particular.

It was amazing how much had changed in the last couple of days. the house was silent when I woke the next morning, I checked the alarm clock it read 6:00am my head was fuzzy and i desperately needed a drink. I grudgingly pulled myself up and out of bed and walked downstairs to the impressive living area not far away from that was a kitchen, one you would expect to find in a expensive restaurant not in a house... well you couldn't really class this place as just a house went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice anything would do for now. I turned when i heard someone approaching I turned to look not knowing who I would find behind me.. I prayed it wasn't Scarlett it was far too early in the morning to be dealing with her bitching.

"morning" Klaus smiled

"you really are making a habit of g up on me" I frowned

he let out a small chuckle "I guess I'm still getting to the fact that I can" he smiled warmly and I wasn't quite sure what it was but some odd emotion flitted across his face.

I smiled up at him "me and you both"

"why did you do it?"

"what?" I asked my brow creased n confusion

"leave everything... your life... him" his face was impassive as though trying to hide some emotion

"there was nothing left for me there"

"there was plenty"

"nothing worth staying for"

I turned back to my orange juice hoping he would just drop it because honestly I didn't know how to answer him.

"you were determined to stay there Caroline, so why change your mind?"

"what does it matter I'm here now"

"I need to know Caroline" his tone was quite clipped

I sighed, ok he was not letting this go.

"if you want me to be honest with you Klaus I don't know why... I have no idea I haven't even had time to think it all through yet, I'll answer that question when I know how to"

he smiled but it didn't quite his eyes he expected me to say more... I knew it but I couldn't for some reason I could admit exactly how I felt yet.

"get ready I'm taking you out" he grinned this time and he looked amazing.. I swallowed and blinked at my errant thoughts... today was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, hope you like the new chapter leave a review, fav and follow you know the drill, thanks for reading! :)

I quickly got changed and met him by the door.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask as he holds the door open for me

"Its a surprise"

"What is it with you and surprises?"

He laughs then offers me his hand and escorts me to the waiting car.

We drive for about half an hour the scenery is beautiful and i can't stop myself from gazing out of the window. Klaus obviously finds my wonderstruck expression amusing by the slight smirk on his face.

We pulled up at what looked like a converted barn... not the type of place i would expect Klaus would set foot in.

"We're here" he grins getting out of the car and opening my door.

'Jardin" the sign reads and i realise its a restaurant, inside is beautiful very bright with wooden tables and vases of brightly coloured flowers. An overly happy waiter meets us by the door and i think he's about the escort us to a table but he leads us to a door by the back of the room , opening it he ushers us out back of the building, theres a garden, its a warm sunny day so light bounces of the lush green of the grass and the shining glass table.

"Wow"

"Isn't it stunning"

"Yeah" I manage still engrosed in my surrroundings.

We sit at the table and i notice theres no one out here but us

"Compulsion?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"No this was worth the money" he looks serious and i know he's telling the truth.

We order and the waiter leaves to bring our food.

"you been here before?"

"On a family vacation" he answers and I can't help but laugh

"A family vacation with the originals?" I answer his puzzled expression

"We wern't always so love hate you know" he smirks but I see the sadness he's trying to hide.

"Every family's slightly dysfunctional" I reassure him.

"Not... quite the the extent of mine" he laughs the sadness slipping away

Our food arrives and we eat and talk a little longer.

"At least let me pay half" I ask when the bill arrives

"Not going to happen Caroline so I'd stop arguing if i were you"

I gave him my best pout but left it at that knowing I was fighting a losing battle.

"So where to now?" I ask as we leave.

"I have just the place"

We drive for what seems like hours and the daylight darkens until night takes over when the car pulls up I'm restless and need to get out. All restlessness disappears however when I realize where we are.

"You brought me to the Eiffel tower?" My heart pounds with exitment

"Of course I did" he takes my hand and we walk to the impressive structure lit up in the darkness.

"It's amazing... today has been... perfect"

"Just like you then" I smile shyly at his compliment and think about how much has changed and how I feel.

We stand facing each other in one of the most beautiful places on earth his face illuminated by the lights and suddenly i need to be closer but before I even move he's standing less than 2 inches away and leaning in my heart skips a beat his lips hover over mine but he suddenly moves back I open my eyes and look up at him.

"What?" I ask slightly breathless.

"Not until you tell me how you feel" his voice is quiet and he sounds... scared almost. We stand there in silence for what feels like forever

"Well?" He prompts and its then in that moment that i realize exactly how i feel... like I've always felt that way.

"I... I think im in love with you Klaus" I've barely got the words out before his lips are on mine... its unlike any kiss I've ever experienced, its unselfish but full of need yet careful and full of fear of the unknown... its perfect.


End file.
